He Likes Me?
by Gumbah
Summary: Sasuke confesses his feelings to naruto, how will he take it? SasuNaru yaoi. First fanfiction ever, so not my best writing. In fact im starting on a new one soon, and have a great idea in mind. Constructive critisism welcome
1. Chapter 1

**He Likes Me (SasuNaru) Chapter 1**

This is my first ever fanfiction. So consturctive crit is welcomed. I know this isn't that good. I am actually working on another one, that i promise will be alot better.

Warning: This is a boyxboy or yaoi story. So if you don't like yaoi, don't read this!

"Thanks for taking me out Sasuke" Sakura says sweetly.

"Yeah, whatever.." Sasuke replies.

Sakura pouts out her lips in an attempt to kiss sasuke. But he turns and starts to walk away. Sakura looks sadly to the ground, turns, and heads home.

On his walk into town Sasuke comes opon Naruto who was headed to the ramen shop.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto shouts as he waves at Sasuke with a big grin on his face.

"Hey" he responds with a blank stare on his face.

"Want to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asks.

"I guess" he says.

Naruto and Sasuke sit down and start to to eat. Naruto looks over and asks, "So what are you doing in town?" with his mouth half full.

" I was on my way out of town actually, i wanted to go watch the sunset on the beach," Sasuke pauses to think for a second, " you can come if you want."

"Cool!'" Naruto says as he slurps up the rest of his noodles, "lets go!"

Sasuke and Naruto head out twords the beach.' I can't belive he invited me to go with him' Naruto thinks to himself as he stares at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke askes

" Its nothing.." says Naruto as he looks away.

"Well we're here" Sasuke says as he sits down in the sand. They get there just as the sun is starting to set. Naruto sits down next to Sasuke.

"Wow...it's beautifu!" Naruto says as he stares at the sunset.

"Yeah, it really is. I come here to think sometimes" Sasuke tells Naruto. '_Wow, he's in a pretty good mood tonight. And he looks pretty good too...' _Naruto thinks to himself, blushing slightly.

"Didnt you have a date today?" Naruto quetsions.

"Yeah...i did." Sasuke says nervously as he looks away from the sunset and down to the sand.

"Did i say something wrong?" Naruto asks

"No..i just dont want to talk about it. I only went on it to shut her up. I have no interest in her what so ever" Sasuke says convincinly.

"Hmm, figures, you never like anyone" Naruto says smugly.

"Thats just what i WANT everyone one to think. But that doesnt mean i don't like someone" Sasuke says as he leans back putting his weight on his elbows. Naruto lays back on his side facing Sasuke, resting his head on his hand that his elbow is proping up. "So you like someone? he says, interested.

"I have now for some time" Sasuke says openly.

"What?! Every girl in towns interested in you! Whoever your interested in, im sure you could have" Naruto says using his hands to sit him up.

"Who said it was a girl...?" Sasuke says with a smirk on his face looking directly at Naruto.

"Wait, what?" Naruto says, very confused, "I never thought that you were..."

"Gay?" Sasuke says continuing to smirk "Theres alot of things you dont know dobe." Naruto surprised, thinks to himself_ 'He acts so confident and cool, even when he is talking about somthing like this!'._

"So...who do you like?" Naruto says trying to act casual.

"Well, if you really want to know, i'll tell you. But it's a secret, so you cant tell any one" Sasuke says. He slowly moves towards naruto, gently pushing him back into the sand. He puts one hand on either side of him. He pushes his hair back and smiles. Slowly, he leans down and whispers into his ear, "It's you." Naruto face turns bright red, eyes wide open as sasuke gently kisses his forhead. Suddenly Sasuke gets up.

"Its getting dark, i have to head back. Later fox boy." Sasuke says in a kinda cocky, but cute tone, as he starts to walk away.

Naurto just lies there in shock, face still bright red, not being able to move. _'He...he likes..me?..'_


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru Chapter 2

Naruto slides out of bed and slowly gets dressed. Getting home late and barely getting any sleep, he was exsauhsted. He slips on his shoes and leaves his house. Walking down the street towards the hokage's, promising to help her with a favor this morning. The sun was bright, he squinted trying to shild his eyes. He felt tap on his shoulder. Hoping to see sauske, he turns around to see a smiling Sakura. Disappointed, he gives her a half-hearted "hello".

"Hey Naruto! Whats new?" she askes beemingly. Naruto thinks of what happend last night, but didnt really want to talk to Sakura about it.

"Umm, not much, just going to see the hokage." he says.

"Well i won't keep you then" Sakura responds while looking over Naruto's shoulder. Then, much to Naruto's surprise, out of nowhere, she leans in and kisses him.

"Later Naruto!" she says as she runs off before he could ask her about it. He just stands there thinking 'what the hell?' Then coming up from behind him Sasuke passes by him, without saying a word.

"Sasuke?" Naruto shouts to him, "...Sasuke..?" It was plain to Naruto that he was ignoring him. So he runs up to him and grabs his arm and tells him to stop. Sasuke turns around.

" I dont want to talk right now, ok?!" Sasuke says in a grumpy tone and then turns and leaves. Naruto just stands there for a minute, a bit stunned. 'What did i do?..'

Naruto finally arrives at the Hokage's office. She scolds him for being late and asks him to take three boxes that had been delivered there down to the school. He picks up the three medium sized boxes stacked on top of each other and heads down there. Iruka meets him at the front door and helps him by taking two of the boxes off his hands.

"Thanks" Naruto says still thinking about other things.

"Its no problem, just set them over there." Iruka replys with a smile on his

face. He takes a closer look at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asks.

"What?..Oh, nothing... " Naruto says half dazed.

" I can tell somethings wrong Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka says, a little worried.

"Yeah...things have just been...wierd...lately..." he says a bit uncomfortably, "with me and sasuke.."

"With you and Sasuke eh?" Iruka almost laughed to himself "you don't have to talk about it if you dont want to. The best thing to do is to work whatever's going on, out with sasuke." Naruto felt as if Iruka almost read his mind.

"Thanks Iruka sensei" he says with a smile.

"You can go Naruto, i got it from here." he tell Naruto

"Alright, Later sensei!" Naruto says while waving goodbye.

Naruto finishes up his chores and training for the day and heads for home.

On his way he runs into Sakura again.

"Hey Naruto! Look...sorry about earlier. To tell you the truth, i saw Sasuke come up behind you, and was still kinda pissed about our date. I wanted to make him jealous. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything.."

"Oh..." Naruto says holding his tounge."Thats...ok.." 'What a bitch...'

"I knew you'd understand Naruto, your the best! I'll see you later!" Shes says in a bubbly tone as she runs off.

Naruto arrives home at almost 9:30 that night. After a long day of training and helping Iruka and the Hokage, he was even more exuhsted than he was earlier. He stips down and throws on a long shirt, not even bothering with bottoms because of the heat, he crawls into bed. He imediatly falls asleep.

He wakes up to a tapping at his window. He glances at the clock; it says 1:15. He groggaly sits up squinting to see in the dark, slips out of bed, and softly walks up to the window, half asleep. He sees Sasuke staring in at him. He unlatches his window and lets him in. He jumps threw the window with a smirk on his face. Naruto rubs his eyes at looks up at him.

"Nice clothing choice" he says looking him up and down. Naruto quickly pulls his shirt down as far as he can as his face turns bright red.

"What do you want?" Naruto snaps at him.

"Sorry about waking you up..its just.."Sasuke cant finish his sentance before Naurto cuts him off.

"Its not that!...Why were you pissed off earlier?.." Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke can see he is worried.

"I was just in a bad mood...bad morning." he lies.

"Oh...i see..."Naruto looks down at his feet. Wondering if thats truely all that was wrong.

"So...you and Sakura? I saw you two earlier...and.." Sasuke says, but again cant finish his sentance.

"NO!.. No, she just kissed me out of nowhere, i had no idea what was going on , and i didnt want it, she just.."Naruto babbles out in a loud nervious voice. Sasuke touches a finger too Naruto's lips before he could finish.

"Shhh, its ok" he said in a comforting voice. "I was just wonding is all, calm down" He said smiling.

"She said...she said she just wanted to make you jealous..." He said still looking down, ashamed.

"Well...It worked" Sasuke says as he lifts Narutos chin and leans in to gently kiss his lips. Naruto, was stunned, with his eyes wide open. He felt his face burning bright red, and his heart in his throat. Sasuke pulls away and looks and Naruto.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked seriously. Naruto hesitates for a second, but then grabs Sasukes shirt collar, pulls him in, and kisses him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes" sasuke says as he answers his own question.

Sasuke and Naruto see a flash of lightning outside the window and the rain starts to fall.

"You mind if i just stay here with you for awhile?" Sasuke asks.

"No, i dont mind, but i need some sleep.." he says as he yawns sleepily, rubbing his eyes again.

"Thats fine, I'll lie here with you for a while" sasuke says getting a bright red blush out of naruto.

"Ok." Naruto says breathing deeply trying to get his heartbeat to slow down. He crawls under the covers on the other end of the bed to make some room for Sasuke.

Sasuke gets up and takes off his shirt. Naruto blushes and rolls over toward the wall, peeking out of the corner of his eye. He takes off his shoes and shuts off the light. Naruto feels Sasuke crawl into his bed, and scoots up next to him. Naruto feels his body touching his. Sasuke wraps his arms up around him. With Sasukes warm embrace, Naruto slowly slips into a deep sleep. Sasuke calmly lies there for a few minutes listening to Naruto sleep, until the sound of him breathing makes Sasuke slowly drift off himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru Chapter 3**

**(two weeks later)**

Naruto wakes up locked in Sasuke's arms. He turns around so he is facing Sasuke, looking at him sleeping softly. Naruto brings his fingers up to sasuke's face and slightly brushes his cheek. _'He looks so beautiful when he is sleeping...'_

"Stop it, that tickles!" sasuke says to naruto half asleep, not opening his eyes. Naruto climbs over him trying to get out of bed, while sasuke groans from naruto's knees diging into his stomach.

"Well, im going to get dressed!" Naruto shouts out playfully. Sasuke's head quickly shoots up, looking directly at naruto standing there in his t-shirt and PJ bottoms."...in the bathroom!" he finishes giggling.

"Stop teasing naruto..." sasuke grumbles as he flips back over trying to get back to sleep. Naruto chucks Sasuke's pants at him. Sasuke a little startled by this, sits up and grabs them.

"You know i have extra bottoms, you dont have to sleep in your boxers." Naruto says as he enters the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Yeah, but it's more comfortable this way" Sasuke yells so naruto can hear him through the door. Naruto comes out in a tight orange tee and jeans. He bends down to pick up some clothes. Sasuke walks over pulling up and zipping his pants. "Plus, whats wrong with sleeping in boxers when its next to my lover?" Naruto's face turns bright red at the sound of this, and he stands straight back up. Sasuke doesnt notice his face as he comes up behind him.

"Since when do YOU clean?" he says as he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Since you decided to spend the night, nearly every night for the last two weeks." Naruto states growing even redder.

"Well we have been dating for two weeks now. And its not like were having sex or anything...but if you dont want me to stick around at night, just tell me" Sasuke says casually.

"No! I really do like you being here with me everynight!" Naruto says as he continues to blush.

"Thats good.." Sasuke says as he starts kissing Naruto's cheek moving down to his neck as he starts to suck on it.

"Stop it" Naruto giggles. Sasuke just continues. "Seriouslly Sasuke! I have to leave for training with Kakashi! The Chunin Exams are coming up again, and i dont want to show up to training with hickies all over my neck!"

"Ok, ok" Sasuke says as he stops," Im making supper for you tonight though. I have a surprise for your birthday this weekend. So be home by 6:00."

Naruto heads out for training as Sasuke heads for the grocery store for the dinner that night. '_I can't belive i said i was going to make him dinner! I should've just taken him out to dinner! I don't even know what to make him! My best bet is ramen, thats all he ever eats anyways..._ Sasuke gets all the stuff he needs for the ramen and heads back to Naruto's place. He cleans the house, feeling bed because Naruto was right, it had been alot messier since he started coming over all the time. Then it was time to start dinner. Sasuke looked around the apartment for an apron but all he could find was a pink frilly one. _'God, i feel like naruto's little bitch'_ He thought to himself as he put it on.

Just as Sasuke was finishing their dinner, Naruto walks through the door.

"Mmmmm! It smells good in here!!" Naruto says as he takes of his shoes. And walks over to enter the kitchen. When he sees Sasuke in the little pink apron, Naruto's face turns a very bright shade of pink._ 'Oh my god, in that apron he looks irresistable, i want to jump him!...No, im going to jump him!' _Naruto runs across the room jumping into Sasuke's arms.

"Wow, what was that for naruto?" Sasuke askes while still holding Naruto in him arms.

"I missed you all day, and i come home to see you dressed like this? I want to have you right now!" as Naruto says this, Sasuke falls over backwards from all of Naruto's force.

"It sounds like you had a good day. Well your going to have to wait until after dinner, i have a surprise for you, remember?" Sasuke says as Naruto, now lying on top of him, nibbling at his ear.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, i was kinda distracted with you running around in Sakura's apron that i borrowed." Naruto snickers.

"Shut up" Sasuke tells naruto, a little embarresed," Your dinner is on the table.."

"RAMEN! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto says as he sits down and starts to stuff his face.

"Yeah, it was no problem" Sasuke replies. He also sits down and begins eating.

"Oh yeah, you said you had a surprise?" Naruto askes with his mouth half full looking up at Sasuke with his eyes, while his head, down by the bowl, still shoveling food in his mouth.

"Oh" sasuke gets up, walks into the other room and comes back. He tosses the brochure onto the table." I rented a room up at the privite springs a town over for your birthday weekend"

" Wow! That place is fancy! I love the hot springs! Thank you sasuke!" He says, now finished with his ramen, springing up to give sasuke a kiss. Sasuke smiles.

"Why down you go lie down and rest, you've been training all day, i'll clean up in here." Sasuke tells Naruto.

"You're really spoiling me" Naruto says happily, He gives sasuke another kiss and walks off into the other room.

Sasuke cleans up, does the dishes, and changes. Dead tired, he walks over to the bed where he sees naruto sprawled out, sleeping, in his boxers. Sasuke smiles to himself. _'Sleeping in just the boxers for the first time? Maybe i AM spoiling him to much' _Sasuke laughs to himself. He moves naruto over and puts a blanket over him. He crawls in the other side carfully, not to wake naruto up. He soon falls asleep too.


End file.
